Amour
by Luna Fortunato
Summary: Fanfics feitas para a I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano / time: Snupin / tema: amor
1. Difícil

Fanfic escrita para a I Ship War, do fórum Ledo Engano.

Tema: amor

* * *

_Difícil _

* * *

Não se faça de difícil, disse ele.

Com seus olhos âmbar que me observavam com gentileza, com seus cabelos que iam do suave castanho ao melancólico cinza, com seus lábios que pronunciaram tal frase no imperativo, com sua mão direita que estava sobre a minha e percebia que algo tremia dentro de mim. Ele me deu uma ordem e isso era estranho, mas não era desconfortável.

_Não se faça de difícil._

Como?, perguntei eu mentalmente, tentando decifrar aquelas íris pensativas, como eu não me faria de difícil? Acaso amor não era assim, uma eterna batalha no qual lutávamos para colocar a nós mesmos em posições inacessíveis? Amor não era conquistar outra pessoa, amor não era pôr todos os obstáculos para que possamos testar a dedicação da outra pessoa? Amor não era eu dificultar tudo que eu pudesse para ver se ele merecia tudo o que eu tinha a oferecer?

Achei que amor era uma batalha.

Mas ele repetiu, mais brandamente, sua voz como algodão.

_Não se faça de difícil._

E eu desmoronei. Desmoronei porque eu quis obedecê-lo. Quis ser fácil, tão fácil que ele poderia ter me violado no instante que quisesse. E quando eu quis obedecê-lo, então quis que ele tivesse exigido também tudo o que eu era. Eu me entregaria de bom grado. Todas as dificuldades, todos os obstáculos dolorosos entre nós dois, todas as nossas histórias cheias de dor e tragédia – tudo, eu não queria que elas ainda fizessem sentido. Eu queria que aquela mão suave que mal tocava a minha própria me agarrasse.

Jesus, eu queria uma ordem que soasse uma ordem. Que ele exigisse de mim a sua obediência, mas ele não o faria. Ele não o faria porque me respeitava, e me respeitava não apenas porque ele era Remus Lupin e respeitava todos independente de qualquer coisa, mas também porque me amava. E eu o amaria continuamente por isso. Exatamente por isso – por toda essa agonia que eu me afundava cada vez mais, porque eu sabia que meus anseios nunca seriam realizados.

Remus era decente demais para isso e eu o amava por isso.

Não se faça de difícil, ele murmurou e então se aproximou.

Não se faça de difícil, e então ele se fez de fácil.

Não se faça de difícil, e portanto eu obedeci inteiramente.


	2. Abismo

Fanfic feita para I Ship War, do fórum Ledo Engano

* * *

_Abismo _

* * *

[todos esses anos]

Há resquícios no chão, restos de uma guerra e duas vidas. Há cinzas, cinzas das explosões que aconteceram aqui perto, cinzas dos corpos carbonizados no último incêndio, cinza do céu que chora os nossos mortos. Ele chora. A água escorre.

Mas ela não limpa.

Ela não consegue limpar.

[eu sempre estive]

Há desencontro e há dor. Quando você estava aqui, eu estava do outro lado, seu inimigo em um campo de batalha que nunca deveríamos ter entrado. Quando eu me feria com mordidas, você tinha uma caveira em seu braço. Havia traidores e havia nós.

Poderia ser comigo.

Poderia ser você.

[te observando]

Eu explodi uma ou duas casas a caminho daqui.

Você matou duas ou três pessoas quando voltava pra casa.

[e sempre rezando]

Sua casa era a minha casa? Minha casa era o seu lar? A cama que eu usei foi seu refúgio? E a cadeira que você usou no último domingo teria sido um lugar amigo? As cobertas que dividimos e o chá que fiz para você. O sorriso que você me deu naquela sombria quinta-feira, quando tudo pegou fogo, e você se despediu antes de ir embora. O sorriso de quem pede desculpas, o sorriso amargado pela tristeza.

O que foi o nosso lar? O meu lar não era aquela cama onde nos deitamos, depois das noites de vigília, nem era o canto perto da janela onde você fumava um cigarro observando a confusão se instaurar nas ruas. O meu lar era você, apenas você. Era seu cigarro ainda aceso, era o sorriso meio torto, sua xícara com o chá ainda quente.

Mas agora tenho cinzas.

Só tenho cinzas. E o seu vazio. Agora passo pela cama que usamos tantas vezes e ela está vazia, a coberta desarrumada, tudo tão tristemente desleixado. Você teria me xingado pela bagunça. Eu percebi que sinto falta da sua voz. E dói, dói quando a garganta simplesmente dá nó e não me deixa nem chorar direito.

A verdade é que todas aquelas vezes não foram apenas atração física. Não foi nenhum tesão por tesão, nenhuma transa movida pelo desespero, pela urgência que a guerra nos proporciona. Talvez eu tenha te mordido um pouco forte demais em alguns momentos, mas quando eu te queria, eu te queria inteiramente, integralmente, tão totalmente para si que eu me assusto com o abismo que se tornou minha vida quando você não a preenche mais.

Você se tornou tudo o que eu queria ter, tudo o que eu precisava ter. Agora é meu fantasma, o fantasma de alguém que amei e não quero ter deixado de amar, porque é doloroso demais pensar em um mundo que eu não te ame mais.

[sempre rezando por você]

Não há o que eu possa fazer com esse vazio. A verdade é que eu não posso, porque eu nunca, nunca amarei alguém. Não dessa maneira, não tão violentamente, não tão perigosamente, não tão perto da beira do penhasco. Mas um de nós despencou, e então o outro só pode observar o buraco negro e assustador. A profundidade da queda para quem dá o passo em falso.

É tudo que posso fazer.

Está difícil, mas é o que posso fazer. Não dar o passo. Voltar atrás e ignorar aquele abismo que era você. Dar as costas para tudo o que fomos e conseguimos ser. E aquele abismo – abismo que era o quanto eu gostava de você.

Dos seus cigarros.

Do seu cabelo negro escorregadio.

Do seu tom sarcástico e maldoso.

Eu fico agradecido à você por, pelo menos, ter feito parte assim. Ninguém me disse que o amor era algo tão terrível e que doía tanto, mas também ninguém me falou da estranha sensação de procura-lo nos cantos da casa e se alegrar com suas evidências, convencendo a mim mesmo de que não foi um sonho. Eu não sabia o quão estranho era isso.

[rezando para que você estivesse bem]

Eu também não sabia o quão dolorosamente _bom_ é isso.


	3. Orgulho

Fanfic feita para a I Ship War, do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

_Orgulho _

* * *

É perigoso, diz você, tudo isso aqui. Acendo cigarro, você sacode a mão. Não gosta do cheiro, eu percebo, mas não apago. Sei que cigarro era coisa daquele Black, e sei que você gosta dele mais do que quer admitir, mas não vamos conversar a respeito. Você tem uma pauta e quer segui-la, mas eu não permito quando te observo maliciosamente e você se acanha.

É divertido vê-lo tão acanhado.

"É perigoso" você repete, mas já entendi a mensagem.

Eu sei que não estamos confortáveis, querido. Há um preço pela nossa cabeça em uma bandeja, e há quem faria uma festa se nós morrêssemos. Há perversidade no ar e já faz muito tempo que as coisas andam um pouco _frias_, mas ainda assim é preferível te observar cuidadosamente, me esforçando em fazer você corar pouco a pouco.

Você sempre se apaixona pelas pessoas erradas, não é mesmo?

É engraçado que há uma estranha e perversa semelhança entre eu e Black. Os cabelos negros. Os cigarros dependurados entre nossos dedos que você odeia. A maldade nas nossas frases, toda a malícia contida dentro de nós. Mas você não está mais com Black, não enquanto está comigo, mas eu sei que ele preenche os espaços vazios quando eu não ocupo.

Eu sei que você nunca está sozinho.

É peculiar, porém, que eu tenha descoberto que não me importo mais. Houve uma época que eu odiei te dividir com Black, perceber que você não tem apenas eu para te fazer ofegar e esquecer dos nossos problemas. Mas não me importo mais, e não é porque eu não te amo. É porque eu te amo demais e eu odeio a ideia de te perder.

Eu te amo tanto, meu querido, que prefiro ter você dividido do que não ter nenhuma parte do seu corpo ou sua mente. Porque eu não sobrevivo sem seu sorriso gentil. Estranhamente, ele sempre vem depois do seu momento de irritação, porque é assim que funcionamos. Você me critica. Eu te provoco. Você me odeia. Eu te encaro. Você vacila e aqui estamos nós, com você tentando ser você, ser gentil e tudo o mais, e aqui estou eu acendendo cigarro deliberadamente na sua cara, vingando-me de não ter você inteiramente, punindo a mim mesmo tendo você pela metade.

Eu sei que você não responderia "não é pela metade".

Mas nós nunca conversamos a respeito disso. Simplesmente sabemos.

Não me importo mais, digo eu para mim mesmo.

Você suspira. Sabe demais das coisas, entende demais sobre quem sou. Franze as sobrancelhas levemente ao ler as notícias do dia. Então me observa novamente, as bochechas avermelhadas, tímido demais para admitir que se perde em mim mais do que gostaria.

"Eu deveria ir embora" você comenta.

"Vai não".

E é a primeira vez que te peço algo. Você fica. Não há motivo para ir embora e se encontrar com o maldito Black. Não há motivo para ficar aqui me observando. Não há motivo lógico para nada que você queira fazer, e vejo sua mente se perturbando, dividindo a si mesma em duas. A parte que gosta de mim. A parte que me odeia.

Não vai conseguir.

Acendo outro cigarro. Você se desespera. Pede para eu não fumar mais. Que estou pior que Black. Ergo as sobrancelhas, sua honestidade rompendo a nossa frágil harmonia baseada em cima de silêncios incômodos. Mas não me importo.

Eu apago o cigarro e tomo suas mãos.

(perdi todo o orgulho)

Quero tê-lo e você aceita, você apenas amolece em meus braços, nunca recuando, aceitando meu carinho e percebo, tristemente, que você me ama também. Porque a maneira de você posicionar a cabeça no meu ombro e seus olhos se fecharem lentamente, toda sua confiança depositada em mim, é uma maneira de agir que só existe nas pessoas que amam.

Está tudo bem.

Não há orgulho para os apaixonados.


End file.
